Into The Madhouse
by Mary C. Smith
Summary: Why is everyone telling Kagome that InuYasha isn't real? She has clung to the truth so much that she's been sent to a mental hospital! With Naraku as a psychiatrist!
1. I'm Not Crazy!

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 1: I'm Not Crazy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything you may recognize!

MCS: "Me again! I loved a story similar to this but the girl ended it! So I made my own!"

Kagome opened her eyes, her family was staring at her. Why was she here? She thought that she had fallen asleep in the feudal era. Inu was being a pest as usual so she yelled sit boy until she was hoarse. InuYasha had passed out.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota? What's going on? Why am I here?" Kagome noticed that she was on a hospital bed. She had a bandage on her forehead.

"Well honey," Sachi (Mom) began. "You did what you always do when you don't get your way. You threw yourself against a wall," she looked down at the floor. Her eyes had a hint of impatience in them, like she had explained this hundreds of times before.

"What?" Kagome sat upright. Why would she say something like that? Kagome would've remembered something like this.

"It was last night," said her grandpa. All 3 of them weren't looking at her in the eye. They seemed to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"No, that can't be right," said Kagome. "Last night I was with InuYasha. I'll bring him here from the bone eater's well. He'll tell you all about it. We were tracking down Naraku when Shippo wanted to sleep. So we-."

"Kagome!" her mother exasperated. "Please stop this!" then she lightened her tone. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but, InuYasha isn't real. He never was."

"Not real?" Kagome repeated those words to herself. "How can you say that? I've been traveling through time for how many years?"

"Kagome!" said Sachi sharply. This time the words cut Kagome like a knife. "Think about it. A girl with a magical jewel that lets her travel back in time? A half demon that falls in love with her? A band of mystical characters that join the girl to defeat an all powerful enemy? A shape shifting fox demon? A perverted monk with a hole in his hand? A girl who is a vigilante and slays demons to avenge her father? A talking flea? I even sound crazy saying it! This whole thing is something that-."

"Sachi! We were told by her doctors not to tell her!"

"Maybe it will benefit her," then Sachi pulled out a dell laptop. She went to Microsoft word. She showed Kagome the first page.

INUYASHA

By: Kagome Higurashi

"Kagome," she continued. "When you got sick you started writing this. It was something for you to do until you got better. You had always wanted to be an author. But it became an obsession! You couldn't come into our contact without saying what adventures you had! You acted like they were real! Well, they're not!"

"Get away from me," growled Kagome. Her family stepped back.

"What?" asked Sachi.

"This is obviously a spell by Naraku to hurt me!"

"Oh no Kagome. Not again!" said Sachi. Her daughter had done this numerous times before. "Every time we talk to you, you break down like this and hurt someone or yourself. InuYasha's world only seems real to you because you mixed fantasy and fiction to create it. See, I'll ask your twin sister to come in."

"My- I have a twin?" asked Kagome. This was like a nightmare! Any minute now she would wake up and this would all be a dream. She pinched herself, she felt the sting of pain and stopped. This wasn't a dream! But how? Kagome firmly said in her mind that it was a spell by Naraku.

"Hello sister," Kikyo walked in!

"AHH! Get her away from me!"

"Kagome," warned Sachi. "Every time we bring your fraternal younger twin sister near you, you attack her!" (MCS: "For good reason!)

"I've missed you Kagome. Don't worry. With my help you'll forget all about InuYasha. Those words played in Kagome's mind. Forget all about InuYasha. Forget all about InuYasha. Forget all about InuYasha. No! Kikyo wasn't going to do this! Kagome started strangling Kikyo. They barely got her away in time. (I hate Kikyo! I would've had her killed but I need her.)

"Kagome," said Sachi. "I'm afraid you've left me no choice. And I was so set on not having to hospitalize you."

"WHAT!" screeched Kagome. Her mom was sending her to the funny farm, the wacky shack, the happy hotel! A mental hospital! "No! Please! Don't do this!"

"You've left me no choice. Send in the orderlies! She may get violent!"

"I'll show you violent!" said Kagome. Her grandpa tried holding her down. Kagome was biting and scratching and fighting. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" She yelled. Finally an orderly came in and gave her sedatives. The needle hurt in her arm. She was forced into the world of sleep.

MCS: "Review or I won't update!"


	2. Psycho Psychiatrist

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 2: Psycho Psychiatrist

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it!

MCS: "I'm in a writing club called power of the pen! My competition is in 3 days! So I'm sorry but I won't update on Saturday!"

Kagome looked around, she was standing on grass. InuYasha was in front of her. Then she remembered the horrible dream.

"InuYasha! I can't believe this is happening! Everyone is telling me you aren't real!"

"Don't worry," he said coming closer to her. "You just can't let go of the truth. We are real, wherever you are now doesn't exist!"

"I love you," she said. This may be the last time she would ever see him. She started crying.

"Shh, it's okay. Just hang in there okay?"

"I wanted to do something, you know, remind me of you guys," then she whispered in his ear her request. He reluctantly agreed. "SIT BOY!" Smack! InuYasha went flying into the ground. As Kagome laughed she felt herself waking up.

"Have a nice dream?" asked Sachi. Kagome was in a room that had bars on the windows! The bed also had restraints!

"Why do you ask?"

"You were laughing, it's been so long since I've seen you laugh."

"I was dreaming about InuYasha!" Kagome said. A part of her loved to see her mother squirm at the mention of his name.

"Kagome, don't. Let's just see your psychiatrist, he thinks that living under his care will be helpful."

"I won't like him," Kagome said right off the bat. And oh how right she was! The door opened. In walked Naraku!

"Hello Kagome, how are you?"

"Get away from me Naraku!" Kagome said. She would've strangled him too had it not been for Sachi holding down her knee.

"You don't remember, do you?" he sighed. "This means that all of the progress we made has been lost. Miss Higurashi? Every time your daughter drifts out of reality she forgets what is going on in the real world. Kagome, who do you think I am?"

"Naraku! An all powerful evil demon!"

"Kagome, you've demonized every psychiatrist that you've ever had. You made all of them quit. But I'm different, I won't give up on you. Every demon you've had attack you in this fantasy world are actually doctors, orderlies, and nurses that are all trying to help you."

"I refuse to believe you!" Kagome said firmly. She knew what was real and what wasn't. How dare Naraku try to trick her like this?

"Then it looks like you're in for a long stay. Sachi, say good bye. Kagome needs time to think, you can bring along her personal items later."

"Good bye Kagome. I love you," she said with tears in her eyes. She hated seeing her daughter like this.

"Wait!" yelled Kagome. She didn't want to be all alone, not with Naraku! At least her mom was semi kind to her. "Don't go! Please!" Her mom ignored her request.

"Good bye Kaggy! I love you, get well soon!"

After her mom left Naraku turned to her. He smiled, there was something about the malicious glint in his eyes and his psychotic smile that Kagome didn't trust. She wouldn't trust this psycho psychiatrist!

"We'll start your treatment tomorrow Kagome," he said evilly. Then he left Kagome all alone.

MCS: "REVIEW!"


	3. Scary Session

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 3: Scary Session

Disclaimer: Read the others!

MCS: "I'm sad because I didn't win anything at my competition. No one from my team did! What's odd is that when we looked at our scores they were really high. (I had a story in the superior column! That's the highest one!) We think the judges discriminated against us because we were the only all gothic team there. (There weren't any other goths.) Kids that had happy stories that weren't twisted or dark or involved mental hospitals were winning! We wound up all hanging out and labeling the other teams. We had the material team, those were the kids that had a lot of stuff. The preppy team, kids that put make up on every 5 seconds and were jerks. And e.t.c. We were the goth team! YAY GOTHS! (Technically I'm a half goth but oh well.)"

"InuYasha!" cried Kagome waking up. She looked at the room, it was surprisingly private. She had her own bathroom and the window was large, only the view was slightly obstructed by the bars. The restraints were removable from the bed, Kagome found that out by taking them off. And her strait jacket had a nice hook designated for it. (Just kidding!) Kagome wondered what time it was. They didn't let her have an electric clock, Kagome guessed it was because of the chord. (Strangling, for those who don't know a lot about mental hospitals like me! I've never been to one, I just want to be a psychiatrist.) The full moon outside was shining brightly in the sky so she knew it was night. There was nothing to do in the room, she was all alone. She heard a knock on her door, she dove back into bed. A nurse walked into the room.

"Kagome? I can't see you, are you in bed?" Kagome looked to see who it was. She saw the friendly elderly face that she had come to love.

"Kaede!" she said happily. "You have to help me! Naraku has put me under a spell so everyone thinks I'm crazy!"

"Oh Kagome," Kaede shook her head. "I tried to tell you that if you clung to these delusions you would end up in here. I'll try to make things easy for you but you need to cooperate with the doctor."

"I," started Kagome. Sorrow overcame her, even Kaede was under the spell. She wasn't a nurse, she was Kaede! The elderly woman that was Kikyo's sister. Kagome almost threw up at the thought of being related to Kikyo. "You don't believe me, fine! Go away!" she said. Kaede checked off something on her clip board. "What did you check off?"

"That you were in bed and accounted for," then she left the room, re locking the door.

"Oh," said Kagome. So this was just routine. Kaede wasn't looking out to see if she was alright. She just told her to cooperate. Then an ingenious scheme formed in her head, one that would set her free.

The next day

Kagome had fallen back asleep and was woken up by Kaede. Kagome started to get dressed in her clothes when Kaede cut in.

"No, since the doctor doesn't know if you can be trusted, you'll have to wear hospital issue clothing."

"Why wouldn't I be trusted with clothes? What can I possibly- oh," she said when Kaede help up her shoe laces and pretended to hang herself with them.

"I'll show you around first, then you can have your session with Naraku," said Kaede handing her the hospital clothing. It was like wearing white pajamas, long sleeved shirt and long pants. They were comfortable but they had sewn in words on the front shirt that said: KENTO ASYLUM PATIENT. That was so in case she escaped people would know that she was a patient. She hated the clothing and would not screw up her chance to wear her old clothes. Kaede used her nurse card to unlock a door that led out of the room ward.

"Where are we off to first?" asked Kagome. "I'm starved."

"Then let's go to the dining room," said Kaede leading her down a long hall way. "Sango is right over there," she pointed to Sango, she was wearing the hospital issue clothing too. Kagome's heart leapt. SANGO! Finally a face she knew, someone that would understand what was happening! She ran over to her, Sango was shocked to see Kagome.

"Kagome!" she said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with InuYasha?"

"Sango! You know it's real!" said Kagome happily. "We're under a spell by Naraku! He's trying to take the Shikon jewel somehow! He's made himself a psychiatrist and is trying to make us think we're crazy!"

"Hi! Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked a little boy with red hair. It almost looked like Shippo!

"Shippo, you're human," said Kagome. "I get it! Naraku has to make it seem like demons aren't real! You were a fox demon, he made you human!"

"Huh?" asked Shippo. Sango explained.

"We're under a spell by Naraku to make us think we're insane."

"I don't want to do that," said Shippo almost pouting. "I want to do some kind of adventure with me as the lead! We always go with Kagome's ideas."

"Quiet!" hissed Sango. "Kagome dictates what happens! She started this game after all!"

"What?" asked Kagome. "Game, what do you mean? What do you mean "my ideas."

"Kagome," said Kaede. "You know that Shippo and Sango are patients here. Shippo came to us when his parents were killed in front of him. Sango's boyfriend and father were killed in a car wreck."

"NO!" yelled Sango. "Miroku is alive! HE IS! HE IS!" then she got on a table and threw her chair at an orderly. They called a code red, Sango's face became frightened. "No! I was only joking! Don't take me to the back room!" but the orderlies ignored her, so Sango held up a plushie doll. "Kilala! Help me!" but the orderlies grabbed her, sedated her, and took her away. Kagome was speechless.

"They took Sango to be put in a strait jacket and sent to a sponge room," Kaede explained. Kagome was still reeling in worry.

"Sango really is crazy," she said.

"Yes, and bringing up her boyfriend will make her have a mood swing worse than a bi polar person."

"M-Miroku is dead," said Kagome. Maybe saying the words aloud would help her see how silly it sounded. How ridiculous to think that Miroku was dead. Yet Kagome found herself wondering if it was true. She quickly banished those thoughts. She needed to do as InuYasha had said. She needed to remember that they were real.

A few minutes later Kagome was told that Naraku's office was here and that she was being trusted to go to her session. If she broke this trust she would be personally escorted everywhere by two muscled orderlies. Kagome didn't want that considering as how the orderlies carried tranquilizer guns with them and pills and syringes were in their pockets. Kagome walked into the office and was told that Naraku would be here shortly. Kagome glanced at the impressive wall of p.h.d's and other things.

"I see you're admiring my diplomas," said the psycho cheery voice of Naraku.

"No," said Kagome. "I'm just surprised that it doesn't say the university of hell, considering as how that's where you came from."

"Kagome, I really wish you would let down this barrier you put up and let me in. I can help you."

"I don't need your kind of help," Kagome glared. "What I need is for you to stop this!"

If she couldn't reason with Naraku, then she would tackle this head on.

"What do you mean? I haven't done a thing to you," his malicious eyes almost seemed to show a hint of honesty.

"You've thrown me into this alternate universe to steal the Shikon jewel! You'll never get it Naraku!" There was determination in her eyes. Naraku sighed a long sigh.

"Kagome, you saw Sango's break down. How she tried to use "Kilala" to fend off the orderlies. I'm sure that the "Shikon" jewel is an old necklace. I don't need that, what I need is for you to get better."

"I am healthy!" yelled Kagome. "InuYasha is real and you'll never convince me otherwise!" She smirked, even in the pajamas she knew she had won. Then Naraku's eyes lit up. He was, in a twisted way, going to enjoy this. He acted as though it was sad.

"Kagome, I didn't want to do this to you but you've left me no choice," then he opened a door. In walked INUYASHA!

MCS: "YAY CLIFFHANGERS! WHY DO I KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT MENTAL HOSPITALS? I DON'T KNOW! THEY JUST FASCINATED ME AS A SMALL CHILD SO I BEGAN TO FIND OUT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!"


	4. Dangerous Doubts

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 4: Dangerous Doubts

MCS: "I am so angry! My power of the pen meeting was canceled! I was supposed to find out if I go on to the next competition. Now my weekend is doomed."

It wasn't exactly InuYasha. It was him in his human form. He smiled a weary smile at her. "Hello Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm in a mental institution how do you think I'm feeling?" she said. He laughed. Kagome felt herself drawn in by his laugh. It had been so long since she had heard him laugh. Naraku walked over to her.

"Kagome, this is the real InuYasha. He was a patient here when you first came in for therapy. You two fell in love on that day. After that you couldn't stop rambling on about the half demon. The key word in there was half. InuYasha has a rare case of multiple personality disorder. He has two personalities, a normal one and the aggressive one. He told me in one of our sessions that he feels like half of a person, and that he's struggling to become whole. The only reason he kept his condition was because of you. In one of your adventures. You called it "The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass," he said that he'd get better just for you. Then he kissed you, that was when he was released. He occasionally reappeared, for sessions."

"Don't worry Kagome. Just get better," then he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Oh how lovely! It had been so long since she had seen his face. So long since she had felt his skin. She missed him. "I have to go."

"Go? No!" yelled Kagome jumping up. "You can't leave me all alone!" She felt like crying. He couldn't leave her all alone!

"It's okay," he said. "I'll be back tomorrow, I love you," he kissed her again. Then he walked away.

"You see Kagome," said Naraku smiling. "We all just want to help you. You can go back to your room now," there was still that evil glint in his eye that made her nervous. Shew walked back to her room, as soon as she closed the door it was locked. She sighed and glanced at her prison. She sat on the bed, and cried. She cried and cried, she wanted to get out of this place. She wanted to not have to worry about medication, she wanted...InuYasha. She wanted to hold him in her arms again. She thought about all of her adventures, then she got an insane look in her eye.

"They're not real. None of them are. All of those adventures never existed. I am crazy, InuYasha still loves me though. I know what I have to do to get better," then Kagome walked over to the door. "I need to see the doctor again," those were dangerous doubts. Doubts that could destroy everything. What is reality? I believe we accept the reality that we perceive. We never stop to question it. Maybe the world that we're in right at this very moment isn't real.

MCS: "Short chappie I know! Sorry! The next one will be longer!"


	5. Problem Pills

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 5:Problem Pills

"Yes Kagome?" asked Naraku walking into Kagome's room. "The nurse said that you wanted to talk," he sat across from her. Kagome was sitting on her bed, Naraku was sitting in a small folding chair.

"Yes," said Kagome. She breathed deeply. "I want to get better. I don't want to be delusional anymore."

"That's wonderful Kagome. I knew that my treatment plan would work! Now, are you absolutely sure that they aren't real?" he looked her straight in the eye. He hoped that this wasn't a ploy to get out. Many patients had tried that before, he had caught almost every one of them.

"I'm sure," Kagome said truthfully. "I just want to get better."

"Okay Kagome, now I want you to relax, I'm going to give you some pills that will help make you be able to tell what is real and what isn't," then he pulled a bottle out of his pocket. In it were some small pink pills. He gave her two. "Now Kagome, these pills will make you fall asleep before they take effect."

"Okay," said Kagome lying down. The bed wasn't that comfy. Naraku handed Kagome her clothes. "I think you can be trusted with real clothes."

"Thank you Dr," Kagome said. She took a glass of water and swallowed them. She felt herself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled running towards her. He hugged her but she didn't hug back.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore. I have to get healthy."

"What are you talking about? You are healthy!"

"No...I'm not. None of you are real, you're all just traps that my mind has set up to keep me sick. I just wanted to say good bye," then she started running away.

"KAGOME! NOOOOOO!" he yelled trying to chase her. But it was no use, she was gone.

"Kagome," Naraku said, Kagome woke up. "Kagome, your mother was here. She brought some items from home to you. They're over there on your shelf."

"Thank you so much. I can tell what's real now!" Kagome chirped happily.

"You're welcome Kagome. You have a visitor, you are allowed 5 hours outside of this place each week. In time if you continue to progress you will be allowed more time."

InuYasha walked into the room. "Kagome! I'm so happy to see you! I hear you're getting better!" he embraced her with a hug. She smiled and nodded. He took her to a spot on lovers' lane. They were sitting. Kagome laughed. Then she quickly looked around, her face got serious.

"Oh thank God! I was beginning to think that I would never get away from that place!"

"You, you weren't really better, were you?"he asked sadly.

"NO! I know I'm not crazy! Wanna know why? Those stupid pills! When I saw," she paused. "You" in my "dream" you were more real than anything I ever saw before! I had to fake it in order to escape from that place!"

"Kagome," he said. "I can't help you. I love you, enough to throw you into the asylum until your sanity is back."

"I thought you would say something like that," Kagome said frowning. She quickly kicked InuYasha hard in the stomach. He went down quickly. "Thank goodness you're a lot easier to take down in your human form. Well, I gotta go! Thanks for the car!" she said as she stole his car.

Kagome sped down the road, afraid that if she slowed down they would catch her. She would disappear, but first she had to do something first.

She snuck up to the window of her house and peeked in. When she saw what was there she was horrified. Naraku was there! He was wearing his evil clothes! Her family were all standing near him and laughed hideously.

"Well it seems that Kagome has escaped from the madhouse! If she comes here make sure that you alert "Dr. Naraku" immediately."

Kagome was scared, if he controlled her family who did she have to help her? She was all alone! No one was there to help her at all! She was about to run when she felt someone grab her. She twisted and fought but it was no use, then the person revealed them selves. It was Kikyo!

"Sister dear, I think you need your meds," then she forced Kagome to swallow the pink pills! Kagome passed out!

MCS: I said it would be longer! Poll question: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL AND EVERYONE WAS TELLING YOU THAT YOUR LIFE WASN'T REAL? Answer in your reviews! I want more reviews!"


	6. Spongy Situation

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 6: Spongy Situation

MCS: MORE REVIEWS!

InuYasha was standing in front of Kagome. She went to hug him but he pulled away. He said bitterly.

"I thought I wasn't real. That's what you said wasn't it?"

"InuYasha, no. I only said those things to make them think I had. I know that you're real! I miss you and the gang so much. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"It's okay. Soon you'll be out of there and back with us. We'll look back on this and laugh."

"You'll laugh, I'll cringe with the bad memories," Kagome felt herself being pulled away. "InuYasha! I don't want to go!"

"It's okay Kagome, you just have to fight it with everything you've got!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was in the back seat of a car. Two burly men were on both sides of her, obviously they were orderlies. They took her and dragged her out of the car. It hurt her knees, she saw the asylum come into view. NO! She wasn't going to go back there without putting up a fight! These men still thought she was passed out. Kagome, quick as lightning, got out of their grasp. She started kicking and screaming and fighting them at every turn. She was winning too, until another group came and grabbed her. It was Naraku and some orderlies!

"Kagome, if you don't calm down this instant I'm afraid we're going to have to put you in the safety room," Kagome wouldn't listen to him. She kicked him hard in the stomach, she saw rage in his eyes. "Put her in the room!"

One of the orderlies came with a straitjacket. Two orderlies held Kagome while the other attempted to get it on her. Eventually they won and Kagome was in the jacket, now they had to get her down the long hall. Kagome looked around, she had never seen this hallway before. It didn't lead to her room, so Kagome dragged her feet. She wiggled and twisted to get out of jacket and the orderlies grips. No use, they kept dragging her. Eventually she was thrown into the the room.

"Let me out!" she screamed.

"Good chance," mocked one of the men. "That room will keep you nice and safe for awhile."

Kagome looked around the room, the window was small and up high, it barely let any light into the room. The walls were yellow and spongy. She screamed, it was no use. The walls also made it nearly impossible for someone to hear her

Hours went, Kagome was alone and isolated. It was scaring her, no one was there. At least with Naraku she had someone to talk to, even if she did loathe him with every fiber of her being. Eventually Kagome screamed, just to hear the sound of a voice, even if it was hers. She was about to cry when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Kagome! I recognized your scream from here!" It was Sango!

"Sango! Where are you?"

"In the room on your right! I got sent here after Naraku attacked me. Hey! Did you know that if you throw yourself against a wall in here you just bounce off?" Kagome heard a loud sound and then Sango's squeal of delight. She buried her head in her hands, out of all the possible roommates why? Why her? This wasn't the Sango that she knew and loved, this was some psycho figment of her imagination. THIS wasn't real!

As Kagome struggled with being alone she fell asleep. It was just in hopes of seeing InuYasha again, no luck. When she awoke she heard Kaede's voice.

"Kagome, you poor thing. Did they have you in that jacket the whole night?" she asked as she walked over to her. She undid the jacket, Kagome freed her sore arms. It felt so much better.

"Yes," said Kagome bitterly.

"Well, now the doctor has prescribed a stronger dosage of medication for you. Here is the pill that will make all those delusions go away," Kaede handed her a large green pill. Kagome stared at it, no way was she going to take it! Kaede wasn't leaving! Kagome put the pill in her mouth, Kaede smiled. "Open please?" Kagome did, the pill wasn't in there. "Well the doctor says that you have a visitor. Good bye," then she left. Kagome removed the pill from under her tongue and wedged it in between two of the sponge squares. No one could tell that she wasn't taking it. She wasn't delusional! They were the delusions! She sat in a corner and waited for her visitor. In walked InuYasha! "Hello Kagome."


	7. Mad Maniac

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 7: Mad Maniac

MCS: "MORE! I WANT THE PRECIOUS! THE PRECIOUS REVIEWS!"

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer her, he walked right towards her and stabbed her!

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Kagome. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall so hard that she didn't bounce off. He started kicking her. The pain was so bad! It was a mixture of kicking and punching. Then Kikyo came in! She had a bow in one hand and sent an arrow through Kagome's heart! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAGOME!" screamed Naraku's voice. He tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. He had forgotten that the doors were electric now. "Open the door!" he yelled to an orderly. The door slid open and he walked in. "Kagome, why were you screaming?"

"I-," said Kagome. InuYasha and Kikyo were gone! She didn't have the arrow or stab wounds. For some reason she lost control of her voice. She couldn't help but say, "InuYasha was in here! Kikyo too! They were punching and kicking me and trying to kill me!" She wanted to slap herself! If you're in a mental hospital the last thing you do is tell the doctor that people tried to kill you but they disappeared. Naraku gave her a skeptical look. Quickly he had a patronizing tone.

"It's okay Kagome. In here you're safe from InuYasha and Kikyo. They probably cast a spell so they could get in."

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Growled Kagome. "They really were here!" No! Why did she keep saying things like that? Naraku turned his face towards her. It was a skeleton! "AAAHHH!" she screamed.

"What's wrong? Are they here now?"

"No! Your face-i-it-it's a skeleton!"

"Kagome, the visitor you have is your mother. I'm going to talk with her while she waits to see you. I'm going to need you to be put back in the strait jacket."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Kagome glaring.

"Yes. My way or we give you thorzene. (A tranquillizer to make you go to sleep)

Kagome reluctantly held out her arms. Naraku smiled, that freaky smile. Kagome hated it. What was happening to her? When she spoke it was like she was the passenger in a car. Seeing what's happening but not controlling the movements. This was the behavior of a crazy person, not her! She shuddered at the thought of becoming just like Sango. She sat in the corner of the room. She heard her mother's voice so she went against the door to eavesdrop.

"Yes? You said something was wrong with Kagome?" there was a lot of concern in her voice.

"Well, Miss Higurashi. Kagome condition has worsened. She is experiencing and seeing things that aren't there. This morning she claimed that InuYasha was trying to kill her."

"Kill her? But she has never said anything like that. He's almost always semi-kind to her, never violent."

"I know. When I came in to see her there were bruises all over her. I think she may be hurting herself."

WHAT? Kagome exploded. How dare he say such things! She was not hurting herself! She needed to know answers! Something was happening to her! She didn't know what but she had to stop it before it stopped her!

"What do you think we should do?" Sachi questioned.

"Well, there is an experimental treatment that I think will be beneficial to Kagome. But it's a little risky. There is a 90 chance that she'll become a vegetable."

"What is it?"

"Electro shock," he answered trying to contain the excitement in his voice.

"I need to think about it," she said. Think about it! What was there to think about? Zap! Zap! Your daughter is comatose! Would you do that to your child? I wouldn't! "I-would it hurt?"

"Only for a moment, then she will be all better," Naraku said that in an evil tone. Why didn't her mother hear it? It seemed like Kagome was the only one to notice these things.

"You say she got worse while she was here? What did you do to her?" She yelled in an accusing tone. "I never wanted Kagome in here to begin with! You did something to her! I know you did!" she said. Kagome was happy to hear that.

"You signed a contract," Naraku warned. "You can't take Kagome out of here unless I say she is completely better. Now I can't give permission for the treatment but you can. Do it for Kagome," he said in a happy tone. Hook, line, and sinker! He was trying to bully her into saying yes!

"Let me talk to her, then I'll decide," she said. Kagome backed away from the door. It swung open and Sachi walked in. "Kagome! How are you?"

"I'm fine, this jacket is a little tight but other than that I'm okay," she wanted her mother to see that it was Naraku who was crazy! "How is everyone?"

"Well, they're all doing wonderfully," she said. "Kikyo got the lead in the school play."

"Wonderful," said Kagome in a lifeless tone. Kagome stood up, her mother looked mortified.

"What are all of those bruises from?" Kagome looked at her legs. It was where she had been hurt earlier, when Naraku said she was seeing things. They were real! Her mom wouldn't believe her though.

"Naraku tells me I can't say," Kagome said in a fearful tone. This was going to be perfect! Her mother would fall for it.

"It's okay, you have to tell me," she said firmly.

"Naraku has been beating me!" Kagome said. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no! Now he'll kill me!"

"No he won't!" Sachi said. "I'm getting you out of here!" She stormed outside. She started threatening to sue. Kagome smiled, soon she would be out of here. Suddenly a girl appeared, (thank you for reviewing alchemist girl!)

"It's not enough," she whispered.

"Who are you? What do you mean it's not enough?"

"My name is Dani, your mother won't get you out of here. No one will. My spell will only last for a few more minutes so listen. You have to know who your enemy really is. That's the only way to break the spell, kill your enemy. Good bye Kagome."

"Wait!" yelled Kagome. This was the first person that believed her and wasn't crazy themselves. "You have to help me!"

"I'm sorry, only you can help yourself now. You must hurry, time is running out. If you don't get out of here soon this place will suck the sanity out of you. Good bye," then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sachi walked in.

"Kagome, the contract I signed is very iron-clad. I can't get you out of here, but I did say no to electro shock. I love you. I have to go now," then she kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"I love you too mom," she said. Then her mother left, Kagome thought about what Dani had told her. Who was her real enemy? She needed to find out to go home.

"Come and play with me," a voice said. Kagome saw a little girl in front of her. She had her hand extended for Kagome to grab it. "Come and play with me."

"No," said Kagome.

"Then I have to kill you," then the little girl transformed into a hideous creature. Kagome yelled, it went straight at her!

The girl quickly disappeared. There was no one in the room now except for Kagome. Kagome sighed.

"I have to get out of here. Dani was right, this place is making me crazy. I can feel myself becoming more like Sango each day. I have to escape."

MCS: "I have you guys a long chappie! I won't update until I get 25 reviews! I'M SERIOUS!


	8. Killing Kikyo

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 8: Killing Kikyo

MCS: "May I say that I am so glad that the words Kikyo and killing both begin with a k!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled running towards him. She was so thankful that she had finally gotten to sleep. To see him was the most wonderful thing in the world!

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked. He was so concerned for her. Kagome didn't look well, she was pale and it seemed like her spirit was gone.

"Well," she told him everything that had happened. He comforted her at sad parts, laughed at funny ones to lighten the mood, and got mad at Naraku numerous times. "Who do you think my real enemy is?"

"Naraku is too obvious. I think it is...Kikyo!" he said. "You have to escape and kill her so you can return to me!" determination was in his voice. "If you don't you'll be stuck in the wacky shack forever!"

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Kagome meant it, killing Kikyo would be wonderful! She would be doing the world a favor!

Kagome woke up, while she was sleeping they had moved her to her old room. She smiled, her mother had left her personal items in a box near her. She picked it up and looked at its contents. There was a family portrait, Kagome used her nail to scratch out Kikyo's face. She stopped cold when she saw something...it was the Shikon jewel! It was whole and on a chain. She picked it up and put it in her pocket, no need for Naraku to see it. A plan slowly formed itself in her head.

"Kaede! Help!" she said. Kaede's footsteps echoed.

"Aye child, what is it?" she said entering. Kagome hugged her.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for everything."

"Okay, bye," then Kaede left. Kagome smiled deviously.

"Fell for it," she had stolen Kaede's key. She quickly put it in the keyhole and left.

Kagome was really careful not to get caught. If she was she would never get out. They would watch her 24/7.

Kaggy's house

"Kikyo," Kagome asked. No one else in her family was home. Kikyo was sitting next to the bone eaters' well, perfect.

"Kagome! Sister, they let you out," she said. (MCS: "DIE! DIE! DIE!")

"You could say that," Kagome said moving closer to her. She pulled out a dagger and stabbed Kikyo.

"AAAHHHH!" Her screams echoed, she was in so much pain. Pulling it out made it worse. She kept on screaming, then the awful, searing pain went away. Why? BECAUSE SHE WAS DEAD! YES! Then she fell backwards, right into the well. Kagome heard the loud noise that told her that Kikyo was definitely dead.

"Okay, I can go now," she said to no one. Nothing was happening, why wasn't she going home? She had killed her enemy, right? Then a scary thought hit Kagome, what if Kikyo wasn't the enemy that she was supposed to kill? "At least I'm near the well," she said. She jumped down, waiting for the blue light, it didn't come. "Oh no!" Kagome braced herself. She fell into the bottom, on her head!

MCS: "REVIEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!"


	9. Lively Life

INTO THE MADHOUSE

Chapter 9: Lively Life

MCS: I was only going to make 10 chapters but because of all of these reviews I'll make more!

Kagome opened her eyes. Oh no! She was in a hospital, thankfully not a mental one! It was a normal hospital with no barred windows or doctors.

"Oh I see you're awake at last," said a doctor entering the room. "You are our Jane Dow. Who are you? We found you on the side of the road."

"Road?" asked Kagome. This was weird, she was in the well last. "I have to leave."

"Oh no! You have a mild concussion, you are staying right here. What is your name?"

"I-Sakurra," she blurted out. She couldn't say her real name. If she did they could send her back to the wacky shack.. "Who brought me in?"

"Some man. By the way, what were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, one of those lively people. You probably got hurt doing a fight," then he left. Kagome smiled, he was gone! She got out of the bed, she was dizzy. She had to hold herself up. She had to get out of here! She got out of the room and looked down the hall. No one was there, she crept towards the elevator. She looked to her left and saw the psychiatric ward, she shivered. She would never look at a mental hospital the same way again. Before she got in she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Naraku!

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"It's okay Kagome. We only want to help you."

Then two police men grabbed her! She tried to fight but they had hard grips.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are under arrest for the murder of Kikyo Higurashi."

MCS: YAY! Cliffhangers are the best! Now be good readers and review! Or I won't update!


End file.
